Twilight of Hope
by ShadowLyrraa
Summary: Mindless, relentless, viscous, these are what we of the Twilight Dragons programmed to do nothing but destruction and death under Deathwing's command or so we thought, as a young female blue dragon is brought before him and turned into a Twilight dragon to find there is nothing mindless about them, she sees a side of Deathwing she never thought was there and becomes his Consort...
1. Chapter 1

Twilight of Hope

From Blue to Twilight

Deep within the Twilight Citadel laid passed out a young blue dragon her body was as blue as a sapphire her wings were light blue glide was connected to her tail she has two horns white on my head she groaned and slowly opened her eyes they were light purple eyes she looked around she wondered how she even got her then her mind was slowly starting to remember what happened she had been captured by Cho'Gall a two headed ogre that just be looking at him mortals were be scared and run for their lives but not her she fought him to get him out of her home land she looked around again she noticed that she was chained down she growled and began to fight her restrains "Enough!"

She froze and looked to see Cho'Gall not far away from her she growled at him "Little Wyrm" one of the heads said "There is no escape you well die here." The other continued

She growled at him "No before the master sees what we should do with you…" Cho'Gall continued then he left

She didn't know what he was really meaning to that she looked away and tried to find a way to escape her situation for hours she tried to figure something out but nothing "Master this way…" she heared Cho'Gall said

"This one better be good Cho'Gall!" another voice replied

The Blue Dragon's eyes widened her knew that voice all she remained still has she felt the heat coming from his body "Here it is master…" Cho'Gall said

She felt his eyes on her she was scared to move or even look at him she then saw his claw come onto her snout she growled and bit him he roared in pain then she roared as she felt something suddenly pull on her neck "Enough Cho'Gall leave!" he growled

"B-but master-." Cho'Gall said

"GO!" he growled

Cho'Gall then left the area the young dragon felt his eyes on her again "Well it has been a while since I have seen a child of Malygos…" he said

Her eyes widened to that "And I know you well… Celestigosa" he said

She froze there "And how do you know my name, Deathwing?" she asked

Celestgosa saw his claw come on her snout again she tried to bit him again but he wouldn't let her he pulled her face to make her look at him "Let's just say I had been keeping my eyes on a dragon there…" he replied

She growled at him he moved a little closer to her face he still hold her snout "I'm just wondering how a blue dragon like you got captured?" he asked

Celestgosa didn't want to answer that she tried to get him to let her snout go but it wasn't working "But it matters not… you won't be like this for long…" Deathwing said

Celestigosa was confused to that he let go of her snout she shook her head but looked at him again he looked to one of the twilight cultist "You come here now!" he growled

The cultist came to him "Yes?" she asked

"Take this dragon to the Twilight chambers *looks at Celestigosa* I'll be there in a while…" Deathwing said then left

Celestigosa was really confused now she didn't know what was going on, the cultist got other cultists to help her they then pulled Celestigosa by the chain around her neck she growled and fought to get free but they had shocked her she roar in pain finally got to a huge chamber Celestigosa looked around but she still fought the Twilight cultists the room was dark and light purple Celestigosa saw Twilight Drakes everywhere she didn't know what Deathwing was planning for her but she was not liking it at all her eyes soon widened to when she was finally dragged to a large machine she didn't know what it was, the cultists dragged Celestigosa into it and chain her she tried to fight this but she couldn't "Enough Dragon!" she heared a voice say

She looked to see a Twilight cultist he was about ready to attack her she growled at him "That's enough…"

Celestigosa looked up to see Deathwing walking into the room she growled at him the cultist left as Deathwing moved towards her Celestigosa raised her head a little once he was close enough she unleashed her Celestial breath on him the Twilight drake and dragon were shocked to see that kind of attack from a dragon like her, she continued to use her breath until Deathwing brought his claw to her face she roared as his claw hit her leaving behind a scar under her eyes she glared at him again "There is more where that came from Celestigosa!" he growled

"Bite me!" she growled back

Deathwing then went to one of the female Twilight Dragons and whispered into her ear what he wanted she nodded and left to get something Celestigosa had a feeling he was not going to kill her the Twilight Dragon came back and whispered back to him he looked at Celestigosa "It seems we are ready…" he said

"Ready? Ready for what exactly?" Celestigosa asked

Deathwing moved to her they locked eyes "Your transformation…" he simply replied

Celestigosa's eyes soon widened to that she was not expecting this she was expecting to be killed but this Deathwing moved away he nodded at the female Twilight Dragon she nodded back they a door was starting to close on her Celestigosa panicked she tried to fight her why out but the chains were too strong for her Deathwing just watched "You well be the first to be changed like this…" he said as the door completely closed on her

"No… no this can't be happening!" Celestigosa cried

She felt energies all around her she struggled to get free but then she screamed in pain as she felt the energies start to change her, she tried to grip the ground under her but she had nothing to hold onto she felt her mind and body changing but just as it was about to change her mind something within triggered and stopped it from getting her mind she still screamed in pain for hours till it stopped her legs couldn't hold her weight she fell but was barley awake as the doorway opened again she could see was Deathwing moving towards her "It is done… you well be and forever be known as Celestixia…" he said

She tried to looked at herself but she body could keep her away any longer she closed her eyes and passed out.

**Me: Really I have no Idea why I decided to make this but I hope you like it :)... please review and fav**


	2. Chapter 2

Twilight of Hope

Being a Twilight Dragon

For hours the young dragon was passed out she was slowly beginning to wake up she began to think to herself. _Ok girl it was all a dream you'll wake up and be back in Coldarra be home where you belong and-._

"I thought she would be away by now…" a voice said

She froze she didn't know that voice but she then knew that she was not in Coldarra she heared footsteps coming towards her "Still nothing?"

She froze again heading Deathwing's voice again "Still nothing but she is still alive…" the other voice replied

"Very well, once she wakes call for me and I'll take her off of your claws for a bit…" Deathwing said then he was gone

The young dragon began trying to remember what happened it took a while then she remembered, she remembered everything now she knew what they were refusing to, slowly she was waking up more she groaned and the Twilight Dragons heared her "Celestixia…" one said

She froze once again._ Celestixia?_ She thought

She didn't recognise the name she thought for a while then she remembered what Deathwing said before she passed out _'It is done… you well be and forever be known as Celestixia.'_ She then knew that he changed her name she slowed opened her eyes to see female Twilight Dragons around her she groaned again "Your awake Celestixia." One said

She yawned and lifted her head "Shh don't move to much sister…" another said

"S-sister?" she asked

"Yes… you are one of us at last…" a third replied

She didn't want to believe what they were saying she then lifted her head more and looked at her body her sapphire blue scales were gone they were now a Dark Purple color her wings were now light purple wing she got up and looked to see crescent moons on her shoulders and head there were also silver bracelets on her forelegs she just couldn't believe it she was no longer a Blue dragon she was now a Twilight Dragon she backed away in shocked "Celestixia calm down it's ok sister…" one of the other twilight dragons said "Father well be here soon everything well be ok…"

She growled lowly to the thought of her calling Deathwing father she didn't want to think about it._ This can't be happening!_ She cried to herself

She was still in shock and now her mind was all over the place… wait her mind? She froze for a minute._ How do I remember everything?_ She asked herself

What she remembered being told that Twilight Dragons and drakes were mindless but she had her mind and her will she didn't understand what was going on then she thought of Deathwing said before she was changed _'You well be the first to be changed like this'_ if that was the case something must of backfired for her to still have her mind and will she then heared footsteps coming she lowered her head and closed her eyes the other Twilight Dragons moved out of the way so that Deathwing could move right to her "Celestixia." He said

She slowly turned her head to look at him inside her she wanted to attack him for this but she didn't "Come with me… we need to talk." He continued

Deathwing began to leave the room, Celestixia sighed she got up and followed him she was not wanting to but she did anyway they walked through the Citadel. They walked through she never talked with him and he never said anything to her they walked through a room that was familiar to her it was where she was when she was taken here Celestixia didn't know what was going on here she saw that there were Netherdrakes everywhere and they were chained to the walls and crying in pain she then realised what was going on "Celestixia!" Deathwing called

She looked to see him looking at her she quickly moved to him once she was with him again he continued to walk out of the chamber Celestixia followed not too far behind wanting to get away from the scene they entered a large room Deathwing looked at her she looked at him "Tell me Celestixia *looks into her eyes* do you know who you are?" he asked

She looked at him she wanted to her other name but she didn't know what he would react that her mind was not changed she just wanted get away from here but where would she go? She couldn't go back to Coldarra looking like this she looked away and sighed "Well?" he asked

She closed her eyes as tears fell down her face but he didn't see them she looked at him again "Celestixia is my name…" she replied

Deathwing grinned to that "And who do you serve?" he asked

"You… and the old gods…" she lied

"Very good now. He replied as he moved to her

Celestixia didn't know what he was up to but she didn't like him being this close to her she brought her head up and looked at him in the eyes he leaned to her ear "Just need to clarify who you served…" he whispered

Deathwing then moved away from her she looked at him "Come on time for you to get back to the others…" he said

Celestixia got up and they both headed back to the room they had left before once they got there Deathwing was gone and she was left with the Twilight Dragons she laid down and lowered her head in her thoughts._ This is my life now… I'll never see my family again._ She thought

She closed her eyes as a few tears fell out of them she stayed there for the rest of the day Deathwing would come in and out he look at her more than the others because she was still different to the rest Celestixia then closed her eyes and fell asleep for the night…

**Me: Well there she is as a Twilight Dragon but what dose Deathwing have planned for her? wait and see... please review and fav**


	3. Chapter 3

Twilight of Hope

Accepting a New Life

For days Celestixia had been adjusting to her new life she was still not happy about it, but she didn't really have a choice she was in her thoughts think of what she was going to be here she didn't know why there were so many female Twilight Dragons contained in one room. Back as a blue she had fought many before but they were mostly male, she was lying down away from the others most of them were young like her but they were born Twilight Dragons she was not one of them who was a lot older than the rest was with her more than the others. Celestixia was accompanied by her a lot she didn't really know why it was like she was preparing her for something.

The two were beside each other the older dragon was making sure that Celestixia looking nice and never filthy she had never been treated like this before but she didn't really want to be was just wanted to be home with her family she sighed "You ok?" the older dragon asked

Celestixia turned her head to her "Why are you doing this?" she asked

The older dragon looked into her eyes she brought her face down to hers "I will tell you what this is about." She replied

Celestixia looked into her eyes "You just need to listen to me carefully Celestixia." She continued

Celestixia nodded the older dragon looked around "You set that lord Deathwing came in and out a lot *looks at her* it is for a reason… and I know this reason…" she continued

"Ok… what is this reason?" Celestixia asked

The older dragon looked deeper into her eyes "This chambers… he calls the Twilight Chambers… be it is known by another name…" she replied

"And what is the name?" Celestixia asked

"Breeding chambers…" she replied

Celestixia's eyes widened and she looked away looking at all of the other dragons here "S-so… you're saying that… we are…" she shuddered

"Broodmothers yes you are…" she replied

Celestixia was in shock this was her life? Becoming a broodmother for the Twilight Dragonflight "But… what is his reason for coming in here?" she asked

The older dragon looked at her "He has not chosen his twilight prime consort… and he well be picking one of you to be that…" she whispered

Celestixia froze in shock she didn't know what to do, the older dragon could see that she was unsure about all of this "Shh it'll be ok… just relax and calm down…" she whispered

_Calm down? How can I calm down when this was forced onto me?_ Celestixia asked herself

She laid her head down in her thoughts she then closed her eyes to rest her mind and body, hours seemed to go by the young twilight dragons were asleep but Celestixia was just starting to wake up she moved her head slightly up to hear someone walking into the chambers "What are you doing here?" she heared the older Twilight Dragon asked

"I'm just seeing the batch of females is all…" the other replied

Celestixia didn't recognise the voice at all "You are not allowed here Sintharia!" the older dragon said

_Sintharia? _Celestixia thought

She just laid there in shock she remembered that name she just couldn't believe it "I can do I want!" Sintharia replied

"No you can't you may be Lord Deathwing's Prime but not of the Twilight Dragonflight…" the older dragon said

"I'm the one that created your kind, don't you ever forget that!" Sintharia growled

Celestixia didn't move on hearing all of this she felt two eyes upon her and they were slowly moving to her "Sintharia don't wake them up they had a long day…"

"I'm not I just want to look at this one closely…" Sintharia replied

Celestixia was frightened she didn't know what was about to happen "SINTHARIA!"

All three of them jumped to that Sintharia and the other dragon looked to see Deathwing he was not happy "What are you doing here?" he asked

Sintharia tried to speak but she had never been yelled at by him before she was taken by surprise "I… I…" she started to say

"Get back to our chambers, we well talk there now go!" Deathwing growled

Sintharia didn't hesitate she got up and left the chamber Deathwing watched her leave then he looked at the older twilight dragon "I'll make sure she don't do this again *looks at Celestixia* what was she going to do with Celestixia?" he asked

"I don't really know all she said was wanting to look at her closely…" the older twilight dragon replied

Deathwing looked at her "I'll see to it that she doesn't came back here *begins to leave* protect them Aleixia." He said

"I well." Aleixia replied

Celestixia just stayed there not moving at all she didn't know what that was all about but it involved her when Deathwing said her name she felt that the older dragon was beside her she groaned and opened her eyes "Celestixia… your up early…" Aleixia said

"I know… I can't sleep…" she replied

Aleixia sighed "Shh its ok just rest." She said

Celestixia did just that they both stayed beside each other till the other Twilight dragons were waking up, tho they were up and ready for the day ahead Celestixia was not she just laid there in her thoughts she was now scared that she was the one that Deathwing was going to pick she didn't want it but again she didn't really have a choice she sighed as she got up and went to join the others. Aleixia watched her she knew that she was a lot different from the other Twilight Dragons but we had her duties to keep her safe just like the others.

**Me: Oh dear Celestxia is in for it we she become Deathwing's or well she just be a normal broodmother? wait and see... please review and fav**


	4. Chapter 4

Twilight of Hope

Become One with Me…

Days had past and all of the female Twilight Dragons were waiting to finally be what they were meant to become but Celestixia was not she was scared she didn't know what was going to happen she had noticed that Deathwing had been keeping an eye on her every time he come in she was laying down far from the others in her thoughts to what might happen the door opened she lifted her head to see Deathwing walking in he was watching her almost like he was saying 'I hope you are ready' to her she looked away from him, Deathwing looked at Aleixia "Get them ready…" he said

"Yes my lord…" Aleixia replied

Deathwing then walked away into a room waiting, Aleixia started to get the female Dragons in groups Celestixia waited tho she was not looking forward to this. She got up Aleixia looked at her then moved to her "Celestixia please remain here till I call you ok?" she asked

Celestixia looked at her before she sat down again "Ok…" she replied

Aleixia then moved back to the others, Celestixia was confused but she waited till it was her time. One by one the dragons were escorted in and out till finally she was called in Celestixia followed Aleixia into the room "Wait here he well be with you in a bit…" she said then left

Celestixia watched her leave and closed the door she looked around it was a large chamber she then laid herself on the ground as she waited she sighed and lowered her head for what seemed like hours she was left in the room waiting she finally heared the door open again she lifted her head to see him now moving towards her she didn't take her eyes off him she was scared to. Deathwing looked into her eyes then he moved right up to her "Everything well be fine just relax…" he said

**(Warning: This next Part is 18+ if you are under age or don't like please don't ready)**

Deathwing moved behind her, Celestixia was confused to what he said she didn't know what was coming suddenly she felt his body climb onto her she went to look and her eyes widened she couldn't believe what was happening._ Oh no…_ she thought

Deathwing leaned himself onto her and nuzzled her neck Celestixia looked away and froze she didn't know what to do, but she knew what was about to happen he was going to mate with her he had chosen her to be his twilight mate she closed her eyes and relaxed herself tho she didn't want to. Deathwing smiled as she relaxed herself he slowly and gently moved her tail away Celestixia shut her eyes really tight feeling that "Shh don't move…" he whispered into her ear

Tho she didn't want this but she didn't have must of a choice in the matter "P-please… don't hurt m-me…" she said lowly

Deathwing knew that she was scared about this "I'll try just stay calm and relaxed…" he whispered

Celestixia tried to calm herself down she started to breath heavily she felt him move her tail away more before he started to enter her, she gasped in pain. _Oh lord!_ She cried to herself

Her head flew right up into his as she gasped Deathwing himself was taken by surprise to that he placed his claw gently on her face "Shh." he whispered as he slowly pushed her head back down

Celestixia was now in the heat her eyes shut and her month open trying to breath she laid her head back on the ground still trying to breath, the pain was so intense she didn't know how to get rid of it she opened her eyes slightly and gripped the earth under her, she kept herself from screaming as he moved further into her she never thought pain like this would be from just mating with someone she yelped as he broke thought and was fully inside of her she slightly turned her head to look at him she was still breathing heavily Deathwing moved his face to hers and nuzzled it "Shh it'll be fine…" he whispered again

_You are crazy... it won't be fine, it HURTS!_ She cried to herself

Deathwing waited for a while before Celestixia's body finally released it tightness he held onto her, pulling out slightly and thrusted back in making her yelp in pain Celestixia looked away upon feeling this she closed her eyes and lowly whimpered as he continued to thrust into her, her thoughts were all over the place this was worst then she ever thought would happen to her. She would of rather been killed then have to go through this, but this was what happened to her forced into a life she never wanted and living in fear suddenly she gasped and snapped her eyes open "W-what?" she asked

She looked back at him he was grinning like he was loving what he hit and repeated in that spot she moaned this time and went red she then knew what happened it was her sweet spot she didn't even know why it was even called that she moaned again her face went redder "That's my girl…" he whispered

She never thought he would call her that, she felt her body reaching her limit she didn't know how much longer she would be able to handle this, Deathwing was reaching his as well he thrusted a few more times before he groaned as he released into her body Celestixia gasped and moaned as she felt his seed enter her body they both had collapsed Deathwing moved to her neck and had bitten her she cried out a little once he pulled away from the bite he pulled out of her as well.

**(It's over)**

Celestixia laid there in pain, shock and _exhaustion she looked at him as he moved off her "Rest now Celestixia… tomorrow you'll be living with me and Sintharia …" he said lowly_

Tho her body didn't show it she was in even more shock to hear that she was not going to be with the Twilight Dragons anymore but with Deathwing himself and his other mate she didn't know what was going to happen she laid her head down breathing heavily Deathwing moved away and began to leave the chamber he looked at Aleixia "Help her back to her sleeping area… I'll come for her tomorrow…" he whispered

"Yes my lord…" Aleixia replied

Deathwing then left the area Aleixia moved to Celestixia she looked at her "Come on I'll help you…" Aleixia said

Celestixia started to get up Aleixia helped her and escorted her out of room all of the other dragons looked at them as she was escorted back to her sleeping area she laid down lowered her head and fell asleep, Aleixia looked at the others "Do not disturb her or Lord Deathwing well have your heads…" she said

The Twilight Dragons looked at her then at Celestixia in shock they then knew that it was her he chose, they never seemed to bothered her after that tho some who did try they were told off by Aleixia but she was other whys not disturbed.

**Me: Yes Deathwing had now made Celestixia his mate she was shocked to it and now she well be living with him and Sintharia that is going to be really intresting I hope you like it tho... please review and fav**


	5. Chapter 5

Twilight of Hope

Mates of the Aspect of Death

For hours Celestixia was resting after Deathwing mated with her she was still in a little pain from it but she was able to rest peacefully, all but Aleixia was asleep she was watching over them as they rested she continued to watch them then she heared the door open she looked to see Deathwing walk in "My Lord?" she asked

Deathwing walked to her "I'm guessing you are here for Celestixia?" Aleixia asked

"Yes I am." He replied and looked at Celestixia

"Why now my lord?" Aleixia asked

Deathwing looked at her "I want to get her out of here sooner than later, one for Sintharia to get use to her and two *looks around* getting her out quietly…" he replied

Aleixia got up and looked at him "Ok my lord… I'll get her up…" she said

"Please do…" he replied

Aleixia slowly and quietly moved to Celestixia once she was to her she nudged her, Celestixia groaned lowly she opened her eyes to look into Aleixia's "Time to get up." He said lowly

Celestixia was a little confused but then she saw Deathwing looking at them she knew why he was here she slowly got up she and Aleixia moved to him Celestixia was scared "Here you are my lord…" Aleixia said

Deathwing moved to Celestixia he looked into her eyes and she did the same he then looked at Aleixia "Don't you worry *looks at Celestixia again* I'll take good care of her…" he replied

Aleixia nodded and looked at Celestixia "Come let us go…" Deathwing said

Deathwing began to leave the chambers Celestixia took a deep breath and she left as well they both walked for a while, Celestixia had no idea where he was leading her she felt like they were going into the earth itself they stopped at a gate she looked at him confused suddenly it opened fast making her jump in surprise he looked at her "Come it'll be ok…" he said

He walked thought the door Celestixia stood there for a minute before she entered as well once they both were in it closed behind her, she looked around again it looked like they were in the core of the planet but they were not she continued to follow him till they reached the bottom when she looked past Deathwing she stopped and her eyes widened there before her was Sintharia but she was asleep and she was surrounded by black and twilight dragon eggs, Deathwing turned to her "This is our chambers Celestixia… you may come and go as you please but you must always return here…" he said

Celestixia looked at him and nodded he smiled "Good now you rest I'll see you both in a while…" he continued then left

Celestixia watched him leave once he was out of sight she slowly moved to an area away from Sintharia and trying not to wake her once she got to it she laid down and rested her head she closed her eyes but didn't fall asleep only resting her body. About 3 hours had past and Deathwing was still out but Celestixia never bothered with that she was still resting and being aware of her surroundings she then heared someone waking up and remained there trying not to make a sound "Oh… I see he has brought here finally…" she heared Sintharia's voice

It was a strong voice to Celestixia she then opened her eyes and looked at her they looked into each other's eyes "Y-yes…" Celestixia replied

"There is no need to be scared young twilight dragon…" Sintharia said

Something told Celestixia that she was not going to get along with her at all she just looked at her "Tell me… what is your name?" Sintharia asked

"C-Ce-Celestixia…" she replied

Sintharia then got up and moved to her Celestixia became a little scared to that she locked her eyes with hers "You get scared easily… well I'm sure we can get that out of you just has easily…" she said

Celestixia gulped "Sintharia!"

Both of the females looked to see Deathwing "My Lord… I didn't think you wou-." Sintharia started to say

"I told you the other day to leave her alone, she doesn't need any of your 'teaches'." Deathwing growled

Celestixia's eyes widened to that "My lord I was only trying to get to know her is all…" Sintharia replied

Deathwing growled at her Sintharia backed away and lowered her head "I'm sorry it won't happen again…" she said

"It better not." Deathwing replied he looked at Celestixia

She looked at him scared and shocked that he just told off his prime like that so fast almost like he was trying to protect her, Deathwing then got something for his mates to eat Sintharia began to eat hers but Celestixia looked at it funny she didn't know where to start and she had her mind on Sintharia, Deathwing knew that he took his claw and tore the flesh of the dead creature the smell of it took Celestixia's mind away from Sintharia and looked at the food "Eat up Celestixia… get your strength up…" Deathwing said

Celestixia looked at him before she looked back at the food and began to eat it Deathwing smiled then he looked at Sintharia "Now behave yourself Sintharia don't push her let her get use to you and you to her alright?" he asked

Sintharia pulled away from her meal and looked at him "Yes my Lord…" she replied

Deathwing then left the chamber again, once he was gone Sintharia looked at Celestixia she looked at her "Don't think I'll go easy on you just because you are a Twilight Dragon… I may have created your kind but you are not one of my creations." she said

Celestixia lowered her head to that scared of her even more she then tried to hide her face in her meal but she knew that Sintharia was still looking at her._ Great I'm now terrified around Deathwing's consort…_ she thought. _This is not going to be good…_

Celestixia knew that this was not going to be an easy road for her and that her life as a Twilight Dragon and Deathwing's consort was going to be harder then she thought…

**Me: ya She now lives with Deathwing and Sintharia XD this might be interesting... I hope you like it :D please review and fav**


	6. Chapter 6

Twilight of Hope

Why Her Over the Others?

The day was almost over and Celestixia was still quit scared of Sintharia she had been with her all day and it was not easy for her, she was resting away from her tears were slowly falling down her face she had her head out of Sintharia's line of sight because she would insult her about crying to easily. Celestixia just wanted to get away from here as she closed her eyes she could feel Sintharia's glaring eyes on her she just ignored them and fell asleep but was aware of her surroundings, Sintharia never took her eyes off of Celestixia she really didn't understand why Deathwing picked her over the ones she selected for him she was so focused on her that she never heared someone coming down into to the chambers she then heared something she looked at her eyes widened to see Deathwing "My lord…" she said getting up

Deathwing looked at her before he looked over at Celestixia and moved to her Sintharia lowly growled "I heared that…" he said

Sintharia looked away once he say that Deathwing looked at Celestixia he had noticed that there were tears falling down her face, he looked and moved to Sintharia she looked at him "I sure hope you didn't harm her Sintharia…" he said

"No I have not…" she simply replied

Deathwing looked into her eyes he didn't really believe her he then turned away and heading back to Celestixia "You keep the eggs safe… I'll be with her tonight…" he said

Sintharia looked at him "My lord…" she replied

Deathwing stopped and looked at her "I do have a question?" Sintharia continued as she lowered her head

He turned to her "What is it?" he asked

Sintharia lifted her head and looked at him "Why did you pick her? Out of all the others and the ones I selected for you?" she asked

Deathwing just stared for a few minute before he replied "I told you… I wanted a young Twilight Dragon because she would survive longer…" he replied

Sintharia looked into his eyes, Deathwing looked at Celestixia and moved closer to her "But… she is so young and-." Sintharia started to say

Deathwing sighed and turned his head to her "I know Sintharia but I wanted her to be my twilight prime… you can't chose who I want as a mate…" he replied

Sintharia lowered her head again and closed her eyes "I'm sorry my lord…" she said

Deathwing then looked at Celestixia again he then slowly moved behind her and he laid down curling himself around her, Celestixia jumped to him doing that she lifted her upper body up but he gently grabbed and pulled her to him "Shh." He whispered

Celestixia let him move her back to him but she looked away from him once her upper body was back down he lowered his head onto her neck nuzzling her, Celestixia didn't move at all she didn't know what to do "Relax…" Deathwing whispered into her ear

Celestixia just laid there, breathing heavily her eyes were locked onto Sintharia but she was looking away from the two of them. _What do I do?_ She asked herself

She then felt something wet on her neck she turned her head slightly she knew now what it was, Deathwing was licking her neck and licked over the bite he made on her the other day she felt a little pain from it she whimpered lowly and looked away closing her eyes. Deathwing heared her whimper he moved away from her neck and wrapped his wing around her pulling her closer to him and he wrapped his tail around hers, Celestixia didn't know why he was doing that for she moved her head to look at him "W-what are-?" she asked

Deathwing silenced her with a little kiss, Celestixia's eyes widened to it she was not expecting him to do that. He pulled away from her and looked into her eyes shock was all over her eyes he nuzzled her face "Don't be shy…" he whispered "Just relax… you'll get use to this…"

Celestixia was not too sure about that she didn't want to get use to the treatment he was giving her, but again she had never been treated like this before "Rest you need it…" Deathwing said lowly

She looked at him before she laid her head down closed her eyes and fell asleep, Deathwing smiled he tighten his wing around her lowered his head and fell asleep as well. After a Sintharia lifted her head and looked at the two of them sleeping it had been a while since she had seen him like this she sighed._ Maybe… I should give her a chance…_ she thought

Sintharia lowered her head but never took her eyes off the two of them till she closed her eyes and fell asleep as well, the night past Celestixia slowly opened her eyes to see a black wing around her she knew it was Deathwing's she just laid there she felt that he was just starting to wake up he lifted his head and looked at her he smiled he nuzzled her face "See you in a while…" he whispered

Celestixia just laid there trying not to move, Deathwing got up and left the area Celestixia slightly opened her eyes to see him go once he was gone she sighed and curled herself into a tight ball, she stayed like that for a while till she felt something nudge her she slowly opened her eyes to her shock it was Sintharia she just stared at her a little scared "Celestixia come with me." Sintharia said

Sintharia moved away from her Celestixia lifted her head and looked at her before got up and slowly followed her they walked out of the chambers as they were walking the dragons around them would not look at them or get too close Celestixia was curious about that finally Sintharia and led her into a room that not many dragons or cultists just them Celestixia looked at her "W-what are we doing h-here?" she asked

Sintharia sighed and looked at her "I needed to speak you alone without any one interrupting." She replied

Celestixia lowered her head to that she was not sure about the idea Sintharia turned to her "Hay… it's nothing bad I just want to talk." She continued

"O-ok." Celestixia replied

Sintharia walked a little more into the room before she sat down Celestixia moved a little bit as well but never took her eyes off her "I know I said I was noting going to be easy on you…" Sintharia said then she sighed "But I had not seen our lord be like the way he is with you in years."

Celestixia was a little confused to that "I'm going to help you adjust to this life Celestixia… I'll explain everything that happens around here with his mates." Sintharia continued

"Ok…" Celestixia replied

Sintharia then moved to her a little "You know how he told me off yesterday…" she said

Celestixia nodded "Deathwing is vary, vary protective over us he even well tell of one if they are getting at the other like you saw yesterday." Sintharia explained

Celestixia know understood why he was like that she looked down "I see." She replied

Sintharia lifted her head "You noticed that the others were not in titled to come near us?" she asked

"Yes." Celestixia replied

"Well one had gotten at me years ago Deathwing was around and he attacked that dragon he was not happy that the other got at me." Sintharia said

Celestixia looked at her "S-so you're meaning they don't want that happening to them so they just keep away?" she asked

Sintharia nodded "Deathwing nearly killed the other even tho he was a black he did what was necessary to keep me safe." She replied

Now it was all making sense to her she didn't really think that but now she understood it after a while Sintharia and Celestixia went back to their chambers for the night Deathwing had come back in shortly after them and he again laid beside Celestixia as she had fallen asleep.

**Me: Yay another one done... I know you all might be wondering why this is called 'Twilight of Hope' it well be explained in future chapters I promise you that I do hope you like this tho :) please review and fav**


	7. Chapter 7

Twilight of Hope

The Non-Corrupted Black Wyrm

Mouths had gone by and Celestixia had gotten use to her new life she never thought that Twilight Dragons were ever like this she had gotten used to being around them that she almost felt at home but she knew that it was not she still wished she was never changed and she wished she never became Deathwing's Twilight Consort she hated to think about it she was not so afraid of Deathwing now tho it just shocked her to see a soft side to him she was told that he didn't even know anything about care or love but in her time here it sees it's just to make the mortals scared of him and his flight Celestixia was in the Twilight Highlands flying over the land watching the Mortals.

She was flying high minding her own business when suddenly she was tackled to the ground she didn't know what hit her she roared in pain upon hitting the ground and she was held down by something she opened her eyes they soon widened to see a Black Dragon holding her down and glaring at her. Celestixia knew it was a female she got a good look at her, her body was black with purple from her neck to her tail her, she had Emerald Green eyes she had horns of the bighorn sheep she had three Black and Purple armor plates at the end of her tail and one of each of her forelegs like the Dreamer and they looked like they were attached to her by Magenta vine like detail her wing glide connected onto her tail "Twilight Filth you are going to die!" she growled

The Black Dragon went to strike at her "Wait!" Celestixia cried

The dragon stopped and looked at her funny "Excuse me?" she asked

"Please… I don't even know what is going on here and why are you attacking me…" Celestixia replied

That made the Dragon confused "You're a Twilight Dragon… your filth to this world." She growled

"Please… hear me out." Celestixia cried

The Dragon glared at her "I'm not fully what you think I am…" Celestixia said

"You expect me to believe that?" the Dragon asked

The Dragon went to strike at her again, Celestixia looked away and cowered "I was not born like this!" she cried

The Dragon stopped again and looked at her "What do you mean?" she asked

Celestixia looked at her "I… I was a Blue Dragon… Deathwing turned me just a few months ago." She explained

The Dragon just looked at her "I remember everything I was before this…" Celestixia continued

"Prove it to me." The dragon said

Celestixia then brought her claw to the dragon's face and showed her everything that happened to her once she saw it all the Dragon was in shock and looked at her "You… were forced into this…" she said

Celestixia looked into her eyes the Dragon got off of her Celestixia got up "I'm sorry…" the Dragon said

"It's fine… you are the only dragon that knows about me now…" Celestixia replied "By the Way my name is Celestixia."

The Dragon looked at her "Mine is Shaixia." She replied

"It's nice to meet you but… why did you attack me I thought all of the Black Dragon were on Deathwing's side." Celestixia said

Shaixia looked down and sighed "I would be in I was not left in a place to die as a whelp." She replied

Celestixia's eyes widened to that "I'm Neltharion's Third child since he became Deathwing *looks at her* I am now the Earth-Warder." Shaixia said

"So you have had a hard life too." Celestixia replied "But what are you doing here now?"

"I have stopped Deathwing from getting to the Planet's core and I looked into his eyes… I actually saw through them and saw my father's emerald eyes." Shaixia replied

Celestixia's eyes widened "You mean… Neltharion?" She asked

Shaixia nodded "My father is trapped inside of Deathwing I need to free him and I found a way do so but…" she said

"But what?"

"I need to get a Blue Dragon to him to do so."

Celestixia looked at her confused "A Blue Dragon?" she asked

"Her name is Deriviagosa." Shaixia replied

Celestixia's eyes widened even more "T-that's my mother." She said

"I guess you don't know… your mother is in love with Neltharion." Shaixia replied

"What but how?" Celestixia asked

"I looked into her memories I saw the why she was looking at my father she loves him she is the only one that can free him." Shaixia replied

"I thought Sintharia would be the one." Celestixia said

"She is too far gone she hates Deathwing on the inside she may not show it but he had raped her a lot and I see he made you his consort to." Shaixia replied

Celestixia lowered her head "You can help me." Shaixia said

Celestixia looked at her "You can tell me what Deathwing is up to, show you showed me what you are to him he well keep you close we'll meet up every once in a while to talk about what he is doing and if he get your mother tell me everything and I'll explain to you have to do." Shaixia continued

"Ok I'll do that *looks to see the Sun is setting* crap I have to get back." Celestixia replied

"Go we'll see each other again." Shaixia said as she flew off

Celestixia flew off heading back to Twilight Citadel once she was there she got to her chambers with Sintharia already in there she looked at her "Celestixia… you ok?" she asked

Celestixia looked at her before she continued back to her area "Yes I'm fine." She replied and she laid down

Sintharia looked at her before she laid down as well it was a while before Deathwing came in, ever since she became his mate he always stayed beside her more than Sintharia he laid beside her and nuzzled her neck Celestixia would sometimes snuggle into him to get comfortable or she would just lay there she couldn't explain why she was like this around him, tho she hated being a Twilight Dragon and just wanted to be back in she couldn't do that her family would try to kill her she was heartbroken and then only ones she could get comfort from was Deathwing that was life now.

Tho after meeting Shaixia she had hope for her and even the Black Aspect trapped inside Deathwing she yawned, curled herself into him and fell asleep.

**Me: Well you can see I am trying to merge Blackwind of the Mists and Twilight of Hope together I do hope you like this :) please review and fav**


	8. Chapter 8

Twilight of Hope

Why Me?

Celestixia had really gotten use to this and every now and then she would send word to Shaixia about Deathwing and the Twilight's Hammer, Celestixia had noticed that Whenever Deathwing was around mortals he was curl and deadly but around her and his army it was a total different story it was like he was trying to scare the world, Celestixia had gotten a better relationship with Sintharia that they both had trusted one another.

Sintharia and Celestixia were resting beside each other in the chambers below the citadel Celestixia was asleep with Sintharia watched over her Deathwing may have been rough with Sintharia but she had not let it get to her for Celestixia. She was asked to look after her while he was gone looking out for mortals around the highlands Sintharia had a wing around Celestixia as she slept and Celestixia had cuddled into her body she was smiling when suddenly the chambers began to shake it woke Celestixia she and Sintharia looked to see a Twilight's Hammer cultist come to them "What is going on?" Sintharia asked

"A raid… has come they have killed Cho'Gall… their after you now…" he said

Celestixia's eyes widened Sintharia then got up "Try to delay them…" she said

The cultist nodded and went to trying to delay them Sintharia looked at Celestixia "Come with me…" she said

Celestixia got up and followed Sintharia she took her to a hidden room "Get in and don't make any noise…" she continued

Celestixia did what she said then looked at her "What about you?" she asked

Sintharia lowered her head and closed her eyes "You're more precious to Deathwing then I am… you must be protected…" she replied

Celestixia's eyes widened she knew what she meant to that "Sintharia… no…" she cried

"Keep him happy Celestixia… give him what I cannot…" Sintharia replied as she closed the door on her

Celestixia then tried to get out she didn't want to be alone she wanted to still have someone with her she couldn't see anything but she could hear the raid coming down and she Sintharia's voice but she couldn't really understand what she as saying "Sintharia please let me out…" she called out

But all that was heared was fighting sounds and she knew what this raid was going to do to Sintharia, it was a long fight and Celestixia had tried to get out of the room she was in but she could get out and then she heared a loud roar on the other side her heart fell and tears began to fill her eyes "S-Si-Sintharia?" she asked

She knew it was her dying roar it set in that she was now Deathwing's last consort she just couldn't believe it she ran into a corner of the room curled up into a ball and cried, meanwhile Deathwing was about to head off to grim Batol when hen heared a loud roar he stopped and his eyes widened he knew that roar he looked to see the Bastion of Twilight up in smoke he then flew to it as fast as he could. Once he was there he couldn't believe his eyes he slowly wanted through the citadel everything was killed when he saw Cho'Gall's body he didn't really know what to think but then his mind with back on the roar he heared he rushed to the chambers below and once he was there his heart fell to see the lifeless body of Sintharia he slowly moved to her body and nudged it but she was not responding he couldn't believe it she was gone he was about to lay beside her when he heared someone crying he turned his and to a room that the door was closed he moved to it and opened the door when he saw Celestixia in the corner he felt relieved that she was still alive he moved to her "Hay…" he said lowly

Celestixia didn't say anything she just laid their crying Deathwing laid beside her and curled himself around her once he did Celestixia had pushed herself into his body Deathwing wrapped a wing around her "Shh calm down Celestixia." He whispered

Celestixia kept herself snuggled into him "What happened?" he asked

She slowly opened her eyes and looked at him "S-Sintharia… s-she shoved me in here a-and was killed…" she replied

Deathwing was a little surprised to that but he then knew why she would do that he then snuggled into her more "Shh everything will be ok…" he said

Celestixia closed her eyes again and she kept herself snuggled into him, she didn't know what to think anymore she just laid there crying "No one is going to hurt you…" he whispered

Deathwing had himself around her for while calming her down before she finally fell asleep, he knew that he was going to have to move her to keep her safe from the Mortals. Deathwing would do anything to keep his Twilight Flight/mate alive and this is what he planned on doing making sure Celestixia and the rest of his flights stay alive.

**Me: Oh Man sorry for the delay and that is one is short I didn't really know what else to do there for Sintharia letting herself be killed and making sure Celestixia was still alive but I do hope you like it... please review and fav**


End file.
